treehousetvfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon Helps Beaver
'''Dragon Helps Beaver '''is an episode of Treehouse TV Plot Beaver is over at Dragon's house fixing his kitchen sink because of it making a weird sound but he accidentally hurts himself when he bangs on the plunger plugging the drain so Dragon helps him and takes care of his sore pinky by putting a bandage on him to make the boo boo go away but Beaver still has other things to do, his other jobs are and were at first fixing Dragon's kitchen sink, then next he has to fix Alligator's bongos, Ostrich's cash register, and Mail Mouse's mail bag, Dragon decides to blend in and help Beaver out with his jobs but he instead gives Beaver a break on his couch while Dragon goes out dealing with everyone's problems, Dragon tries fixing his kitchen sink himself but not quite how Beaver wanted, then he goes over to fix Alligator's bongos but fixes them with pots and pans, he fixes Ostrich's cash register but not quite, then he tries fixing Mail Mouse's mail bag by putting glue on it and in the mean time, he returns home and wakes up Beaver and lets him takeover again, Alligator gets mad and finds his bongos unacceptable and blames Beaver, Ostrich gets mad and finds her cash register still broken and blames Beaver, Mail Mouse gets mad finding her mail bag glued to the ground and blames Beaver even though he didn't cause all that mischief, Dragon has failed Beaver making him do everything Dragon has done all over again making it right, Beaver lets Dragon sleep for the day from now on giving him a break, he first fixes Dragon's kitchen sink just the way it's supposed to be, then he fixes Alligator's bongos right which makes him happy, he fixes Ostrich's cash register just the way she loves it making her happy, then he fixes Mail Mouse's mail bag sowing a cover over the hole in it making her very happy and impressed, Dragon and Beaver watch Mail Mouse walk away with her mail bag while Beaver sings a happy tune as the episode ends Segments * Beaver's Boo Boo * Dragon at Work * The Fix is In * Fixing the Fixes Trivia * Alligator, Ostrich, and Mail Mouse get mad at Beaver and blame him causing trouble and failing his jobs but Dragon is the one that's been causing all that trouble so they should've been mad at him even though they didn't know Dragon has been helping Beaver out with everything. * This is the only time Beaver hurts himself. * Beaver is singing Old McDonald at the beginning of the episode and the end, but he's only saying "E-I-E-I-O". * After Beaver fixes Alligator's bongos properly like he wants them, Alligator calls Beaver "dude" like he always calls Dragon. * When Beaver bangs on the plunger with his wrench for Dragon's sink, he's not clearly seen doing anything to himself, he's been holding his wrench the whole time while banging on the plunger, but he somehow pinched his pinky in a sort of way. * Beaver mentions he's got a list of jobs he has to do, fixing Dragon's kitchen sink, Alligator's bongos, Ostrich's cash register, and Mail Mouse's mailbag. * When Beaver comes over fixing Dragon's kitchen sink, all he does is just take the blanket off and turn the water on testing it out saying it's working fine to him, he's never even done anything and is not clearly seen fixing it. * When Beaver hurts his pinky, he doesn't even cry. * Cat is absent from this episode. * This episode is quite similar to Dragon's Spring Cleaning, since Dragon is helping Beaver with his chores, it's the same as Beaver helping Dragon with his chores back. Goofs * When Beaver plugs up the drain in Dragon's kitchen sink banging it with a wrench, he bangs with his left hand, but he hurts his right hand, he wasn't even using his right hand for anything. Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Episodes Category:Article stubs